Conclusions
by roguenin20
Summary: Naruto, should under no circumstances, be allowed to draw his own conclusions. He's an idiot after all. SasuNaru, ninjaverse, mature content.


**Author note: **Hello everybody! I'm presenting you with probably one of the longest one-shots I _ever_ wrote and actually managed to finish! XD My laptop is just **full **with started stuff. :/ It's just a silly little thing that I wrote down out of personal experience more or less, given that I jump to conclusion just as quickly (and stupidly) as I portrayed Naruto over here. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own much in life, especially Naruto.

**Warnings: **Mature content, featuring two boy going at it! ;) Language, awkwardness and nonsense to be expected.

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, though as far as this story is concerned, Naruto is also holding an active role in persuading Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto woke up to a throbbing pain reverberating throughout his head that was threatening to kill the few sane neurons he had left. Coming to it, he groaned out loud at the numbness he felt in his body and could swear under oath that he felt like a 300 pounds overweight guy.

He was laying on the floor, shirtless, his chest touching the harsh wood underneath him. Casting his eyes over his shoulders, he located the added weight that made him feel so heavy, that apparently wasn't caused by an overload of alcohol hallucination, but by one of his own very smelly friends.

"Kiba! Get the fuck off of me!" he attempted to shout, sounding offended and disgusted, but he found his throat so dry and painful, that his words came out very hoarsely instead. He blushed slightly at how much masculinity his words seem to lack and he was instantly grateful for his friend still sleeping figure, unperturbed by his attempted outburst.

Gratefulness was instantly forgotten when he felt something poke against his right thigh, dangerously close to his ass, while Kiba started mumbling something inaudible under his breath, blowing warm air against Naruto's nape. The blonde's eyes became wide in a fraction of a second, his mind and body fully alert. With force he wasn't confident he possessed after what could be considered the worst hangover of his life, he propped his hands against the floor pulling himself off of it and from under his friend, in one swift movement.

Kiba was rolled over harshly, slamming his head against the feet of a table that was nearby. As if burned, he lifted his upper half body up, focusing his dazed eyes upon Naruto. "Bump that shit, baby!" he declared holding his fist up in the air. The blond looked at him questioningly, wondering if the hit to his head caused some damage to his, already frail, brain. "An apple! Eve just _**had**_ to go for the apple!" Kiba sounded truly outraged and it made Naruto snort. With that last statement, his eyes rolled up in his head and he fell on the floor again, snoring.

Distraction out of the way, the blond was now focused on his surroundings, trying to remember where he was and what exactly happened. This task proved to be daunting when his headache came back full force and then some. He brought his hands to his temples, pushing against them as hard as he could. Somehow, that seemed helpful.

Regaining his composure once again, he looked around the messy living room, adding up the drunken body count laying around to 20, give or take. Some he knew, some he had no other idea who they were. The clock on the wall came into view and he got a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he had to be somewhere in a couple of hours.

Memories of last night were coming back to him and slowly he was piecing them together. As far as he could gather he, and the rest of his counterparts, have been drinking senselessly at what could've only been his farewell party. It was not that hard to decipher considering the humongous amount of empty bottles spread around the room.

As he looked around the room, he could only internally cry in agony when he realized how trashed the place actually was and the extent of nagging he would be receiving from Sakura for wrecking her house

His curiosity was peaked to the whereabouts of his long-life crush now that his mind brought her into the scenario. He scanned the mass of bodies around her huge living room and was pleased to see that her body wasn't disgustingly entangled with other intoxicated males.

Naruto started looking around, somehow, finding the dexterity within him to gently place his feet along the scattered limbs and body parts. When the ground floor was given the all clear, he proceeded to the first floor of the house, imagining her to be sleeping soundlessly in her bed. After all, the girl was an epitome of elegance and finesse, unable to blackout wherever like all these other baboons, himself included.

Clicking the handle of her doorway as smoothly as to not wake her up, he took a peek inside just to make sure she was safe and sound. One last look at the girl of his dreams was all the blond was asking for before his long-ass mission.

What he saw on the other side of the door mortified, petrified, crucified him repeatedly, over and over again, in a matter of seconds. He felt as if caught all of a sudden in a Tsukuyomi with waves of pain, anguish and betrayal cursing throughout his body.

In that instant, he felt lifeless.

In that instant, he felt jealousy.

In that instant, he felt like a spectator of a cruel show.

"I'm out of here." He voiced his own thoughts sullenly, not wanting to be part of this charade any moment longer. The door shut close behind him and he heard somebody's startled jump from the other side of it, but he had no time for consideration as he made for the exit as quickly as he could.

His eyes were getting foggy and Naruto could only hope that it was an aftermath of the hangover and not an indication of his weakness manifesting through tears. His head was clouding and he could feel his whole body shaking from anger. He was in no condition to move around so hastily given his current condition and painful hangover, the testimony of that being the step he missed causing his body to lose its already shaky balance and reach the bottom of the stairs much sooner than intended.

Somehow, he didn't feel any pain and he had the alcohol, which was still in large quantities in his body, to thank for that. Naruto lifted himself straight up and ran towards the door and beyond as fast as his feet allowed him to.

The commotion caused a few of the occupants of the living room to wake up and eye the blond weirdly.

"Man, too much energy for this hour!" one of them remarked as he flopped back unceremoniously in his previous position.

The rest agreed silently.

* * *

Back in Sakura's room, two of the three occupants of her bed were looking cautiously at the door.

"What just happened?" Ino asked nobody in particular trying to get a hold of her whereabouts and of what exactly just transpired. She quickly ascertained that her ass was pushing against something extremely soft, which could only be her friend's bed and the blonde was thankful to be having slept in an appropriate location.

From here on though, and to be more precise, from her left side onwards, is where her problems started to form. Besides her was laying a very awake and naked chested Sasuke and besides him was Sakura, with only her bra on.

"Not sure." Her friend replied looking as baffled as she did.

From his seated position, Sasuke was resting his elbow on his knee with his trademark expressionless, uncaring face in place. The girls have both switched their attention to him, anxiously looking forward to whatever he had to say regarding this predicament.

He lowered his head onto his elbow, his bangs covering the visibility of his face.

"That idiot." Was the only dull comment Sasuke made, which made the girls exchange uneasy glances feeling even more confused.

* * *

Naruto was making his way to the imposing gates of Konoha with his backpack clinging tightly to his form, doing his best to stop his mind from replaying the scene he had witnessed this morning with such powerful ardour.

What annoyed him the most about what had happened was the hypocrisy behind it and that was one of the things he simply loathed in a person! There he was, the almighty Uchiha bastard heir claiming all these years since they were ninja wannabes that most, if not all, females annoy him. There he was, that son of a bitch, rejecting the advances of both Sakura and Ino for so painfully long, yet, there he was, the same old retarded push-around fucking them both, in the same fucking time, exactly in the night before his departure!

Really? Could he not fucking wait until he was gone to do that? That was a new low even for him! He knew how he felt for Sakura since they were kids, yet he didn't waste even a god darned moment to step on his feelings, like a back stabbing bastard that he is!

This was his own fault and he knew that. He should've seen this coming and shouldn't have had such high expectations of him ever since the Orochimaru/Akatsuki teen life crisis.

Now, he finally understood what Sasuke meant all these years. He really is an idiot!

As soon as the gates came into view, he felt a wave of dread wash all over him. He stopped dead in his tracks looking at the nonchalant figure propped against the large wooden doors.

Naruto was contemplating if to shove a Rasengan down his throat was the best way to go about it and as tempting as that sounded, for the first time in his life, he decided to be the bigger person.

He resumed his walk as his vision was focused forward, determination present in his eyes. His hand was clutching for dear life onto the strap of his backpack and he was mentally counting each and every step he took, approximating how many more he'll need in order to be out of Sasuke's field of vision.

As he passed by the seemingly indifferent dark haired shinobi, he realised he was holding his breath. The blond shot a glance at him out of the corner of his eye and was pleased to see the other man with his eyes closed and face slightly downwards. The back of his mind was praying for him to have fallen asleep while apparently waiting for God knew what and simply walk by unnoticed.

The time felt to be going slow motion as he walked past Sasuke and the anxiousness seemed to leave his body with each step he took further away from the boy.

"Nothing happened." Naruto barely heard him say. It was spoken so silently almost as if not wanting it to be received. He did hear it though and, if anything, that just made the bubble of anger within him to develop at an alarming rate. Nevertheless, picking on it did not meant reacting in any given way.

Scrunching his face in a distaste Sasuke was unable to witness anymore, he continued his steps, which to him appeared painfully slow.

"I mean it." He tried again, this time a bit louder.

Naruto made out the determination in his voice and it was the light to the fuse of his internal rage. He turned around at his teammate that was no longer leaning against the gates, but facing him, hands in his pockets.

As ever, he _**still**_ had that casual air surrounding him and for the blond, that was simply the last straw. With speed that amazed even him, in an instant, he was right besides Sasuke with his fist attached to his jaw painfully and powerfully.

"You son of a bitch!" he hollered in his face, spewing venom with each word.

Surprisingly, instead of flying backwards due to the sheer force of the punch, the Uchiha's body was rooted to the ground, only his head tilting to the side. From his awkward position he was looking at the blond out of the corner of his eye with unspoken superiority in them, which only aggravated him more, grinding his teeth loud. Growling out of overwhelming anger, Naruto begun launching a barrage of fists aimed at Sasuke's body and face.

It wasn't long before both were rolling around the ground trying to connect as much hits upon the other as they could. After a few minutes, when they finally broke apart as Naruto jumped backwards, they were able to establish the damage inflicted.

Sasuke rubbed at the corner of his mouth, smirking at the blond as he spit a mouthful of blood, while the other brushed his hand against his temple where he assumed sweat was trickling down only to be surprised to see blood on the back of his hand.

"I have no time for this shit." The blond announced all of a sudden as he turned around in order to start his mission.

"Wait." Sasuke commanded calmly.

Naruto ignored his comment as he continued to walk, showing him the middle finger in the process. "We're done, Uchiha." He articulated the words he never thought he would in his entire life to his rival, best friend and the person he cherished the most in his life.

Somehow that sounded like the end of a relationship from any point of view you might look at it and both were left with a bitter taste behind and something akin to heartbreak. It was the second time Sasuke was hearing those words coming from Naruto's mouth in the last day and he heard the definite ring behind it.

* * *

Roughly twenty hours later, Naruto decided to take his first break as he felt the need to rest for a bit. Deciding the place in front of him was as good as any he took shelter under an imposing tree. Swiftly he gathered an armful of wood, which he lit up with some matches he brought in his backpack. Content with the pace the fire was going at, he flopped his tired body against the trunk of the tree and hunched his head backwards, gazing at the clear skies and stars visible between the branches.

He let out a content sigh escape his lips, prepared to close his eyes for a bit and get some much needed rest, deciding to throw out the window Kakashi's constant reminders of sleeping in an open plan. He was startled when he felt something crawl up his arm, curling around and constricting it.

He looked down at his arm, seeing a white snake with a piece of paper in his mouth. Naruto growled slightly between closed teeth. "What do you want?"

When the snake moved his head slightly, his attention was brought to the object he was holding and used his left hand to take it.

"It's from Sasuke." The small snake hissed and the blond rolled his eyes as to point out the fact that he was stating the obvious.

The messenger let his defiance gesture slide. "He wanted me to tell you he's no good with words. So he sent this instead."

Naruto eyed the piece of paper weirdly as if trying to see through it. He turned his glare at the reptile. "What if I don't give a crap and simply put it in that fire over here?" he gestured with his head towards the flames.

The blond could swear that the snake looked as if he was shrugging. "He anticipated that apparently. He said you can do as you please."

Now he was getting annoyed again! What made him think Naruto would be so easy to read? "Then I'm not gonna! There!" he said furiously.

Again, the snake didn't appear to give a dead rat's ass. Though he could use one of those about now. He was getting kinda hungry. "He also said to leave you with a present from him." Instantly, he displayed his sharp fangs and before Naruto could react in any way, he bit the blond in his upper arm as hard and as deep as could.

More out of instinct, the shrieking blond shinobi brought up his available hand, hitting the snake and making it disappear in a puff of smoke. "Bastard!" he hollered into the empty forest hopping Sasuke might hear him from within the walls of Konoha.

Although he had no possible way of hearing him, as if in cue, Sasuke sneezed in the same time Naruto started his mantra of curses. The dark haired boy simply smirked.

After the pain subdued and he started feeling his arm again, the blond was able to focus his attention once again on the paper the _snake from hell _brought from the ruler of hell himself. He contemplated long and hard if he should either read it or simply throw it in the fire. Unable to come to a definite conclusion he shoved the paper in his pocket and forced his eyes shut as he tried to sulk his way into slumber land.

Twenty minutes later, two pissed off blue eyes opened glaring daggers at his pocket. "I can't fucking sleep, you bastard!" he barked to the piece of paper tucked neatly within, which made him question his sanity momentarily.

Considering the fact that he knew the message will irk him to the extent he won't be able to put eyelash on eyelash, he fished out the reason of disturbance out of his pocket. Holding it gently by the edges in fear that something else might come out and bite him, he kept sending it suspicious glances. When he established that it was safe to proceed, the blond unfolded the piece of paper and found he was speechless for a few precious seconds. He turned the paper on its other side, making sure he wasn't missing anything.

Nothing.

He turned it back to the side that had writing on it and he felt fumes coming out of his ears, instantly shoving the piece of paper in the burning flames of the fire.

"_**You**__'re an idiot_? What the hell does that mean anyway, you conceited asshole? And here I was expecting some sort of apology! For _this _I was losing my sleep? There is no need to put an emphasis on the word 'you', fucking smartass!"

He really hated Sasuke now. If he suddenly found his humorous side, Naruto was not laughing.

* * *

_The music was blasting throughout the large house and everybody was grateful about that. On one hand, there were people dancing away and enjoying the beats, while the others were grateful to it for hiding their sinful, sex-induced conversations. _

_Body was pressed against body, moving, grinding and feeling the other at a very intimate level. Steadily everybody was losing the last ounces of sobriety and self-control they possessed in a macabre and horrifying dance of passion and sexual tension. That was one of the reasons that Sasuke didn't particularly enjoy parties as everybody would use alcohol as a mean to act so out of character. It didn't even matter towards who that passion was aimed at, which he found profoundly distasteful. _

_He on the other hand was bare-chested, as a result of a dare, touching the equally bare chest of his blond teammate. It will go without saying that the dare came from that idiot friend of his that stated the brooding shinobi was way too uptight for his own good. Why he allowed himself to be persuaded by that goof and follow in his footsteps, he wasn't entirely sure, but he would be damned if he would chicken out on a challenge brought forward by that dimwit. Now, how they got into this position, yet again, he wasn't so sure, but Sasuke could attest it might've had something to do with Naruto being unaware of the personal space policy. _

_Yes, he just bashed horny teenagers, but he, no, __**they **__were different than the rest as their actions were not based on hormones but on challenges and endless rivalry. They had their own __**thing; **__their own twisted, yet special bond going on that no other moron at this party could compete with its level._

"_Now what, dickhead?" Sasuke questioned slightly annoyed. "I took off my shirt."_

_Naruto smiled, feeling his faintly sweaty chest touch his own with every breath he took. "I don't know." He honestly admitted. "I just wanted to challenge your absolute uptightness. Seems a bit of booze can solve even that!"_

"_Uptightness?" the dark-haired boy questioned crooking his head to the side, pensively. "Is that even a word?"_

_Naruto let out a laugh feeling genuinely content at this very moment, which he wished would last for ever. "Fine! Seems booze can't solve every little thing! You and your smart ass self, catching on every little thing. Sheesh!" _

"_Whatever." Sasuke ended the subject by rolling his eyes, causing his head to grow even dizzier that it already was. _

_Naruto was paying attention to a bead of sweat rolling down from his friend's hair onto his face, as if in a trance, unconsciously licking his dry lips. All sorts of wicked suppressed-over-the-years thoughts were flashing all in an instant through his mind and he began to feel his world spinning. For the very first time that evening, he saw and heard only Sasuke, the music playing onto deaf ears. It wasn't a magical Disney love story moment, but it was __**their **__moment. Like that time when Sasuke put his life on the line for him in Haku's ice prison or when Naruto declared he will die alongside him. It wasn't easy, it was never straightforward or honest, but alas they were dealing with their internal conflicts in ways they saw fit._

_Naruto was feeling his palms getting sweaty and his pulse picking up with each passing moment. He was sure that due to their proximity Sasuke would be able to notice the rapid beat of his heart, but he couldn't care less as he could also feel Sasuke's, beating with the same intensity. No matter how that bastard would try to deny it and cover the facts, in this situation, the blond knew that they were both feeling and thinking the same thing._

"_Hey, Sasuke?" the blond asked putting a serious face all of a sudden._

"_Hm?" he encouraged in the only way he saw fitting in that instant._

"_Can I tell you something?"_

_He nodded though when he realized the blond's head was hanging low, Sasuke wanted to voice his approval. Apparently it wasn't required, as Naruto began speaking on his own accord. "I never really liked Sakura." He confessed, raising his head looking the other in the eyes in order to fully convey the truthfulness behind his words._

"_I know." _

"_I do like her. Always did. Never romantically." He continued._

"_I know."_

"_It just seemed normal, I guess. Everybody was infatuated with someone. I wanted that, as well."_

"_I know."_

"_Stop acting like you know every little shit in this world." Naruto dared and Sasuke just smirked in return. "You'd be surprised."_

"_Hardly." He retorted regaining his momentarily lost sense of superiority. _

"_Alright then!" he threw a smirk of his own prepared to send the Uchiha off balance and see his shocked mug. "You think you are almighty and know __**everything?"**_

"_No. I don't __**think **__that, I __**know **__that!"_

"_Do you also happen to know that what is passing through my mind right now is to palm your cock through the rough fabric of your jeans?!" Naruto whispered huskily closing the little distance they had between them, never losing eye contact. The blond was looking forward to the shocked expression and the step backwards that knew was to follow. None ever did, which in return, made him do those actions._

_Just what was he thinking? Sasuke was motionless and expressionless again all due to Naruto's idiotic outburst. And he was finally loosening up and warming up to the blond! Just what the fuck was he thinking? Now things were going to be all weird and awkward between them. Fucking great!_

_He was brought back from his internal self-cursing by Sasuke's departing figure._

"_Don't!" he quickly pushed his body forward grabbing onto his wrist, successfully stopping him from leaving. "I – I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry! I take it all back! You __**have **__to know that I don't think before talking and the challenge was so good to pass on that I ended up speaking nonsense! Please don't get all weird on me, Sasukeee!" _

_The dark haired ninja turned around towards his friend and Naruto was amazed to see his slightly darkened cheeks and clouded eyes. "Sasuke, you – "_

"_Don't." Sasuke commanded harshly, which made Naruto shut his mouth instantly. _

_The blond remained with his wrist between his fingers and none seem to make a move to get it free. The awkward silence between them was buzzing loudly in their ears, but none knew what to do._

"_You know what?" Naruto smiled sadly "Over the years I fought for you and for your attention. When I was younger, I wished so badly to be infatuated with someone that I chose the first girl that came into my line of vision, without realising I was already infatuated with __**you." **__he took a deep breath and continued" Not only that, but you were my sole reason of moving forward, even when you were not here. All of my life I tried to catch up to you, all of my life I've been persuading you, caring for you, longing for you. I think I'm reaching my limit." He looked up at him, something close to pain visible in his eyes. "The sad truth of the matter is that I belong to you. Every bit of me, every fibre of my being is yours. If you were to tell me to jump, I would. If you were to tell me to die, I would. Unfortunately, my whole life is in your hands. I belong to you." Naruto let out a laugh. "Also, don't expect me to ever repeat those words sober or to admit to any of them in the morning. It's all just too embarrassing and uncool of me, but I guess I just wanted to tell you now that I'll be gone for a year and you never know what can happen!" he grinned putting his hands behind his head._

"_Don't say that, idiot."_

"_Sasuke." he commanded on a serious tone suddenly "Listen closely. Whatever you say stays in this room and in this moment. I shall never bring it up, joke about it or anything similar."_

_Unsure of what to say, Sasuke remained silent._

"_Who do __**you**__ belong to?"_

_His eyes widen slightly at the unexpected question. He moved his head towards the right in an attempt to avoid any eye contact with the blond. If he was to see Naruto right now, he would have seen the shattered look in those blue eyes._

_Both boys were distracted by the sudden commotion in the living room. The music came to an abrupt stop and everybody was forming a circle and cheering at whatever was going on. They both shot each other a look and went to check out what was happening. Pushing against the drunken, excited bodies proved to be much more difficult than originally anticipated, but once they were in the front, Naruto wasn't sure if he should laugh, cry or cheer along. _

_In the middle of the human ring lay Sakura and Ino, both with their tops off, on their knees, facing each other, while kissing and allowing their hands to roam around. _

_Sasuke rolled his eyes and decided after all that he ultimately hated parties for the precise reason posted in front of him. Alcohol induced hormones that make two very straight ladies act totally lesbian. Apparently, he voiced out loud his distaste for the current event happening before their eyes as Naruto was looking directly at him._

_Without another word shared between them, they went on to separate the girls, albeit the numerous protest from them and the rest of the intoxicated mass and drag them towards Sakura's room._

_As they arrived besides her bed, his incapacitated teammate put all her weight on Sasuke making him lose the little balance he had to begin with and land on the soft mattress with her on top of him. Soon enough, Naruto also dropped a half-naked Ino onto the human pile, feeling a desperate need to relieve the content of his stomach that somehow found its way in his mouth. _

_Sasuke desperately tried to struggle against the added weights until he felt the last of his strength leave his body, allowing it instead to fall into a sweet slumber. _

_When Naruto returned to rescue Sasuke, all three were snoring loudly, leaving him with the only option of blowing a loud raspberry in protest, as he went downstairs to carry on partying like a boss. _

* * *

Naruto woke up with a startle out of his dream or rather memory, his body sweaty and breathing quick. His dream came back to him full force and he had to take a few minutes to run everything past his brain.

His eyes widen when realisation dawned upon him. "Oh." Was all he could say when he became aware of the fact that he jumped quickly to the wrong conclusions…and, well, to the fact that he kinda, sort of made an utter fool out of himself by muttering those incredibly embarrassing words. His face was hot and red, while chewing on his lips. "I belong to him? Every bit of me, every fibre of my being?" Naruto uttered slowly the words that came back to him, yet sounded completely foreign as they left his lips. What dawned upon him mostly was the undeniable truthfulness behind them and he felt as if he just had a mind blowing epiphany. All of a sudden he did see everything clear, he understood all of the troubling feelings he had felt whenever around Sasuke since childhood and if a large number of sake bottles was all that was required of him to pull the blond out of his endless undefined misery, then he would have done this years ago.

He let out a laugh feeling all of a sudden relieved. Ever since meeting that brooding bastard when they were kids, it was as if the blond was on a constant rollercoaster of feelings. Now, finally, they all made sense.

Was him going after Sakura a way of trying to make Sasuke jealous and react? Possibly, he wasn't sure.

The only thing he was sure about at this very instant was that he had feelings for his friend. How did he not see this sooner? Maybe indeed he was an idiot.

"That stupid son of a bitch!" Was the angry statement that came soon after as another part of their conversation sunk in. "I somehow confessed and he didn't even bother to reply?! No 'fuck you', no nothing?!"

Was he considering Naruto's actions to be alcohol induces like it happened with the girls? After all this time, after every little thing that had happened during the years they have known each other Sasuke doubted the veracity of his actions? Sure, he got a bit more guts directly proportional with the intake of sake, but that did not mean he wasn't being truthful to his own heart's desires.

Sasuke owed him at least that much. The bastard owed him a reply and Naruto was going to obtain it one way or another, regardless of the nature of his answer.

Unlike when he started it, now he had a burning appetite to finish this mission as soon as possible so he can return to Konoha and smash Sasuke's skull against a wall.

It was true love.

* * *

Eight months have passed since the beginning of his mission and now, Naruto was making his way home while thinking up different scenarios in advance for when he will have to face Sasuke. While initially expected to be finished in a year, nothing could interfere with the blond when he set his mind into achieving something.

* * *

"What do you mean he's on a mission?" he slammed his hands on the desk of the blonde Hokage.

She simply raised her eyebrow, looking at him sluggishly. "What's this? Why are you shouting at me for?" he propped her arm under her chin. "He's a ninja, doing a ninja's job."

"Yeah, well whatever!" he huffed annoyed as he existed her office leaving an intrigued Hokage behind.

* * *

"Housebreaking is illegal and punishable by law." Sasuke stated coolly as he closed the entrance door to his house behind him. He twisted the lock then got rid of his vest that was clinging to his shoulders, hanging it on the peg.

"Hn." He used one of his teammate trademarks. "How did you know I was here?" the blond questioned, his position against the wall becoming obvious as soon as Sasuke turned on the lights.

The dark haired man moved right past him, towards the stairs leading to his room. "Your chakra." He said on his way up, noticing that Naruto was right behind him.

"Lies. I was concealing it." He pushed his tongue out upset that he's been found out.

Sasuke shrug. "Even so, I did."

"How?" Naruto pressed.

The young Uchiha came to an abrupt halt, turning around at his friend, making him bump face first into him. "I have this tingling feeling at the pit of my stomach whenever your chakra is nearby." He smirked as he resumed his walk to his closet from which he pulled fresh clothes.

Naruto was left speechless for a second, feeling taken aback by his sudden provocative attitude towards the blond. What had changed when he was away, he couldn't be sure, but he was somewhat used to the Sasuke that continuously brushed him off and ignored him. To this new one, he wasn't sure how to react.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"To take a shower. Care to join?"

Pleased with Naruto's blushing cheeks and with the weird sound he emitted, Sasuke went inside the bathroom located within his bedroom locking the door behind him.

"Fucking tease." The blond mumbled under his breath as he took a seat into his bed, crossing his hands over his chest.

Ten minutes later, the door opened revealing a wet Sasuke leaning against the door frame covered with only a towel hanging loosely around his hips. Brushing his hands through his hair he unintentionally exposed his sultry look to Naruto. "Take me, hunk!" he whispered in a husky voice.

* * *

Naruto shook his head repeatedly, making the noodles in his mouth flail around hectically. "No, no! He would never say _that_!"

Currently, the blond was at his favourite ramen stand thinking up possible scenarios for when he'll see Sasuke for the first time. It's been close to nine months since he had last seen him and he was growing more anxious and nauseated with each passing day. Unfortunately, the more he got into his little self-made game, the more implausible the outcome sounded. Sasuke would never say he has a thing for the blond's chakra, now would he? As weirdly as it may sound regardless of how much superiority he tried to put forth, his teammate had a childish-like vibe around him regarding sex so he highly doubted he would be so uninhibited as to ask Naruto to join him to take a shower. As for the last part, Naruto could bet his left lung that the moody boy would rather have his penis cut than ask out loud for the blond to _**take **_him, all the while referring to him as a _**hunk. **_

Naruto sighed, feeling beaten as he couldn't seem to come up with a good scenario. For the first time in his life he didn't want to go heads first, but prepare instead, yet his brain was not aiding.

A very familiar chakra made him shriek silently in surprise, jumping slightly from his chair. Reflexes demanded him to shift his appearance, which he did just in time as the focus of his imagination entered the ramen stand.

"Oh, Sasuke! Welcome back!" Ayame chirped happily as she emerged from the back of the shop. She shot a weird glance in Naruto's direction, wondering when this light blue haired stranger came in and who was it that served the guy the boll of ramen.

Sasuke sat beside the individual without sparing a glance at his expense. "A small one." He announced as he flopped down in his chair.

Naruto's heart started to race as soon as his friend sat beside him and he had to thank the Gods for his quick thinking to change his appearance as he didn't even have the slightest clue how he should act around him.

"Stop ogling and eat your food." He saw and heard the man say calmly and he realized then that he had been starring this whole time at him.

"Ye-yeah." Was the only thing Naruto managed to say as he turned around in his chair, trying to feel compelled to finish his food.

Three minutes later he was still in the same position, crouched above his bowl, simply frowning at it.

Naruto noticed a shift on his right side and he dared to take a peek at Sasuke as he lifted himself up and put some money on the counter. To his surprise, he was also staring at the blond out of the corner of his eye.

Naruto was somewhat startled and rather embarrassed as if caught doing something inappropriate. Promptly, his focus returned towards his food, grumbling inaudibly.

Just when the boy was almost near the exit, the blond allowed himself to exhale starting to feel at ease.

"You." Sasuke called all of a sudden without turning around.

"Wh-Wh-who? Me?" the blond asked spinning around ever so slowly in his chair to face Sasuke's back.

"Nobody else here besides you." Naruto opened his mouth to retort, pointing his finger backwards towards Ayame only to be surprised when he looked behind him that the girl vanished. He shut his mouth closed in annoyance.

"Your chakra." Sasuke continued

His eyes widened slightly being caught off-guard. "What about it?" he questioned. He knew it was concealed so there was no way Sasuke would pick up on his identity.

"Your chakra gives me this tingling feeling at the pit of my stomach."

"WH-what?" Naruto could simply not believe his ears. Was this the live enactment of his scenario?

Sasuke looked across his shoulder at the blue haired, medium sized male, dressed in something like a kimono. "Similar to a puking sensation." He declared. "It's sickening." his eyes narrowed in aversion and with that he went towards the exist leaving a fuming boy behind.

"Well, fuck you too, pretty boy!" he shouted after Sasuke making him halt and turn around in amusement. Now, Naruto was actually annoyed. Why was Sasuke giving that sort of expression to this complete stranger? Why was Sasuke riling up a nobody? Those superior smirks and conceited remarks were Naruto's and Naruto's alone! Weirdly enough, he felt cheated by his own henge.

"Quite a temper you have there." He coolly remarked. "And that's quite gay."

"Says the insulting douchebag." Naruto deadpanned. "Wait! What? Gay? Who is, you freak?" he crossed his hands defensively over his chest.

Sasuke shrug. "It's quite gay to call another guy 'pretty'. Never said you were one. Given your reaction though…" In an instant he was in front of Naruto with his hands against the counter on each side of the blond's body. His face was dangerously close to Naruto's. "…I feel obliged to let you know that I am taken." He spoke against his lips touching them slightly with each word formed.

Naruto was red as a tomato but before he had any chance to say or do anything, Sasuke had already departed. He finally undid the henge returning back to his old self feeling more stressed after the encounter than he had thought possible.

He was frowning as Ayame returned once again to the front of the shop. "Oh, you're back!"

Naruto lifted his eyes towards her, letting out a smile. "Never left." He admitted scratching the back of his head.

"Oh." Now Ayame may just be a chef wannabe, but that did not mean she was stupid. "Did you have a fight with Sasuke then?"

That seemed to touch a nerve for Naruto. "Not exactly, but something like that I guess."

"Well, I don't know what happened, but try and take it easy on him." When the blond gazed at her oddly she explained herself. "Ever since you left, he's been coming here every day. I know he doesn't like the ramen, so I'm guessing he's feeling lonely when you're not around."

Naruto snorted. "He sure didn't look as if he was missing me two minutes ago."

When Ayame crocked her head to the side in confusion, the blond simply lifted his hand in the air. "Never mind."

"Thank you for the meal." He waved her goodbye.

* * *

A few days later, as he walked aimlessly on the quiet streets of Konoha, Naruto couldn't help but still be bothered by the conversation he – or rather his alias – held with Sasuke at the ramen stand. Have things changed so much in the last year that Sasuke already had a special someone with whom he was flaunting all around the village?

Naruto was not sure if he could stomach meeting her so he did what any sane – or not – man would do in this situation.

* * *

"What do you mean you have no available missions?" he slammed his hands onto her desk, practically yelling in her face.

The Hokage was looking rather annoyed as she shoved her pinkie into her ear trying to pop it. "You do realise this is the second consecutive time when you come in my office and shout at me?"

Naruto calmed down instantly, but still kept a stern place as he straightened his body. "I need a long term mission. I beg of you! I know you can give me one so don't serve me baloney!"

"I refuse." And this time around she was the one yelling. "You know very well I don't give two long missions in a row, so whatever issues you think you may have, just confront them instead of running away from them!"

Naruto was taken aback. "How did you - ?

"You forget that I have a certain age." She chuckled low in her throat. "Also" she pointed at the clock on the wall "it is 10 pm. If you don't have something troubling you, then there is something wrong with you up _here_" he gestured at her head "for barging into my office so late at night."

The defeat was showing all over his face and there was nothing more he could add to his defence in order to make his leader change her mind.

"Go home, Naruto." She said softly. "In the morning, whatever is troubling you won't seem as bad, you'll see."

"I doubt it." He mumbled as he left her office.

* * *

"She _is _beautiful." The blond morosely admitted out loud upon seeing the girl, which he recognized to be one of Shikamaru's new pupils, walking besides Sasuke.

She was clinging excitedly onto his arm, jumping up and down and the worst part of it all was that he wasn't looking bothered by her actions.

Naruto did not remember her name, but he did remember the awfully powerful and breath-taking dark green eyes she had that fit perfectly with her matching hair. The girl was slender and gracious, medium chested, but she had a certain allure about her that even Naruto felt trapped under for a few seconds upon their first meeting.

He could understand why even a hard-ass like Sasuke was able to fall in love with her.

"Refreshing." He muttered into the night as he turned his back towards the happy couple, continuing his journey home. Apparently he was wrong. He could stomach seeing them together perfectly fine. It was _exactly _what he needed to see in order to get over this stupid infatuation he felt for the other man. Refreshing, indeed.

Naruto was so content for them, so glad to finally see Sasuke happy that nothing else mattered. He decided in that precise moment that he is going to be selfless, as he mentally gave them his blessings.

Yes, he felt like a new man. No more selfishness, no more self-centeredness.

The tear running down his expressionless face was telling a whole different story though.

* * *

"Don't shout."

Having said that did not mean Naruto wasn't going to do his best to shout against the hand that was constricting his mouth. His eyes wide in panic, he desperately tried to identify the face that was bathed in darkness.

"Idiot. Read my chakra." He instructed and immediately the blond relaxed. Sasuke removed his hand as soon as he saw him calming down.

"Are you fucking insane, Uchiha?" the blond shouted after all, with the first given opportunity. "Is that any way to wake up a _**sleeping **_person?"

Sasuke just shrug, taking a seat on the side of his bed. "Didn't want to startle you."

"Smart." Naruto rolled his eye.

The blond looked at his alarm clock besides the bed, noting it was three in the morning and as if all of a sudden realising who was sitting on his bed, he was staring at him in disbelief. "What's the deal with you?" he asked suspicion latched to his voice.

Sasuke was currently resting his elbows on his knees, raising his head slightly as he looked at Naruto. "I could ask the same thing."

"What do you mean?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

The blond appeared to be choking on his own spit, but Sasuke made no effort to help for which he earned a glare. "I could've died here, you know!" He reprimanded as his cough faded.

"Answer." The other demanded, unfazed.

After a short pause, Naruto replied. "I'm not, you bastard! What are you talking about?" he grinned so widely and falsely, his cheeks were close to hurting.

In a flash Sasuke moved from his previous position hitting the headboard of Naruto's bed with his hand, making the blond press his back against it. "Just who do you think you're talking to?" he asked angrily, Sharingan blazing to life.

Naruto gulped slightly, but the shock was short lived as his eyes narrowed dangerously. He placed his hands on Sasuke's chest, pushing against it and making them both return to their previous positions.

"What's your problem?" the blond retorted furiously.

"You! Why are you avoiding me?"

"What's it to you?" Naruto shouted with equal force.

"It means absolutely nothing to me." Sasuke replied in an icy cold voice, regaining his composure as quickly as he lost it.

"Then get the fuck out of my room and let me sleep." Naruto replied in a voice that levelled Sasuke's.

The young Uchiha never heard Naruto use that emotionless tone ever before and it gave him a weird sensation inside his chest. It was amazing how quick the things shifted from shouting to almost lifeless talk.

"No." he finally replied, his answer leaving no room for negotiation.

The blond sighed feeling terribly drowsy and emotionally incapable to carry on with this conversation. "Do whatever you want then." He said as he turned his back to Sasuke and drawing the blanket over his shoulders, snuggling into it.

Naruto could only hope he'd get the message and let himself out, all the while considering a temporary transfer to Suna. He was sure Gaara wouldn't mind.

His eyes open in full alert the moment he felt his bed creak under a new weight. Sasuke lowered himself on the mattress, taking the same position as the blond had; his chest was now pasted to Naruto's back, his hand circling his waist.

"What are you doing?" he whispered in disbelief.

"What I want." Sasuke whispered back. "Wasn't that your own advice?"

Naruto could feel his rapidly beating heart against his back and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Having had enough of overthinking every little thing and deciding to follow what his instincts were dictating his body to do, he lowered his hand placing it above Sasuke's.

That night they slept like that, with their fingers intertwined and Naruto had never felt more happy or at peace.

* * *

The following morning, Naruto came to it as a ray of sun forced him to wake up. He lifted himself up at the edge of the bed cracking his back in the process.

Letting out a yawn as he scratched his ruffled hair, he glanced at the clock cursing out loud. "Son of a gun! 10 o'clock? Why am I up so early, Jesus?"

His heart gave a sudden thump as he remembered last night unsure if it was a dream or not. Looking at his empty dorm, he hoped it was the first otherwise he wouldn't be able to fight back the feeling of abandonment.

Entering his kitchen prepared to make himself a coffee, he was stunned to see the busy boy working away his stove.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked in pure amazement.

"Oh, Naruto! Glad you're up." Sasuke uttered in what the blond could identify as being a cheerful voice. Well, as 'cheerful' as the bastard could muster anyway. "You suck." He continued.

"What?" He crossed his hands over his chest, crocking his head to the side.

"You know how hard it is to try to cook something decent when your fridge and cupboards are practically empty?"

Naruto simply stared at him like an idiot, blinking continuously.

"Eat." Sasuke commanded a few minutes later, placing the plates on the table and pushing one of them towards Naruto's general direction.

He did as instructed quietly.

Naruto honestly didn't even know he had so much stuff at hand around his house, yet somehow Sasuke didn't seem to consider the amount as being appropriate.

This current predicament was so weird that the blond found it close to impossible to wrap his head around it. He couldn't tell what was happening anymore and how his situation with Sasuke stood. They shared an awkward moment during the party nine months ago when Naruto confessed and his best friend clearly rejected him. He then proceeded to go to the trouble of sending a message to the blond and a little 'present'. As soon as he came back he kept avoiding the other boy unsure of how to act around him, all the while dealing with the news of him finally getting a girlfriend. It all concluded with them having a heated argument followed by the sharing of a rather tender moment and now acting as if nothing ever happened, being all buddy-buddy again.

A light bulb went on in Naruto's head.

"Am I dreaming?" he spoke out loud attracting the other's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow as he took a bite of his toast.

"Right now. Am I dreaming?" the blond looked pensive as if asking more himself rather than his company.

"Your stupidity is reaching a new level." He noted as he got back into his meal. The fork was stopped before reaching his mouth by the blond's hand that grabbed onto Sasuke's wrist. Looking up prepared to offer him a piece of his mind, he found himself unable to do so as his lips were captured by Naruto's in a kiss.

Naruto came to the solid conclusion that the only possible way of testing out if he was really dreaming or not was to do one of the things he desired most in real life, but was mortified to do. If Sasuke would kick him in the shin, then that would be all the confirmation he needed and if not, then he would proceed to bring to life all of his yearnings as long as the dream lasted.

Finally he broke the kiss, looking expectantly at Sasuke for a reaction. His heart was beating loudly against his ribcage and it felt an eternity before the boy opened his mouth to say something.

"Naruto…" he whispered with so much passion and longing that Naruto felt was going to lose it right then and there.

"Hey" the blond was surprised to his voice sounded so breathless "remember what I said I wanted to do to you at the party?"

Sasuke let a nod of head announce the understanding of his words.

"I want to do it right now." He whispered in his ear sending a shiver down Sasuke's spine.

"I want you to as well." He replied in a voice that Naruto decided could listen for eternity. "I don't have jeans on though." Sasuke attempted a smirk.

Naruto chuckled. "Palming against the material was not the turn on. What's underneath is what I'm interested in."

"Be my guest then." Sasuke motioned with his head towards his lap and Naruto wasted no time to drag him by his wrist towards the couch in his living room.

Naruto positioned himself on Sasuke's lap, knees bended on each of the boy's sides and captured Sasuke's eager mouth with his own in a delicious, albeit hectic, friction of tongues. Naruto could feel his pulse skyrocketing and he was enjoying it terribly. Who knew kissing could such a tremendous turn on, up to the point where he was trying to contain his desire to moan in order to continue it?

The blond felt the other boys hardening member starting to form against his ass and it was the push he needed to let go of his lips and moan passionately, feeling his senses overwhelmed with insane lust.

Sasuke, realising what had caused the other boy to lose control over his voice, lifted his mouth to Naruto's ear and whispered in a lascivious filled voice. "It will get even bigger and harder for you."

Unaware up to this point that he enjoyed sex talk, Naruto felt bolts of pleasure shooting through his body from the lecherous statement pushing, out of reflex, his own growing bulge against Sasuke making them both, at the foreign sensation, drop their heads backwards uttering nonsense words filled with ardour.

It soon became extremely painful even to move as their cocks were so hard from the animalistic grind against one another, yet none seemed willing to stop the agonizingly erotic pleasure.

"Wait." Naruto announced all of sudden as he placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulder that after a few more thrust into the blond, reluctantly complied. "I don't want to cum in my pants. If this is the last opportunity to do something like this, I –"he blushed looking to the side.

Sasuke's mind was too hazed to try and understand what he meant by "last opportunity" and he was slightly amused that _now _Naruto somehow what feeling ashamed with whatever his mind came up with.

Deciding he needed to relieve the tension in his pants in any given way, he opted to give Naruto a hand. He grabbed a hold of his chin making him look at him once again and kissed him gently on the lips. "Just tell me."

Sasuke's encouragement seemed to work as Naruto's eyes were getting clouded once again as he spoke. "I want you inside me." He admitted and Sasuke would lie if he said he wasn't taken by surprise. It wasn't as if he never thought about this ever in his life, but he never expected their very first encounter of this sort to be all the way. They were both virgins, both clueless and more importantly both guys, so it imposed a lot of awkwardness and wrong steps, but he would be untruthful if he was to say he didn't want to try.

Instead of replying to his request vocally, he decided to do it in his own traditional way – through actions. He lowered the hem of Naruto's pyjamas as far down the blond's ass as he could never losing eye contact with him. The blond rose on his knees, while still on top of Sasuke, allowing the pants to travel up to that point.

Shamelessly, he switched his eyes to the front of Naruto's underwear, gazing at the erection under it and the small stain of pre-cum that was visible on the garment.

The gesture made the blond shudder. "If you keep on staring at it, it will be enough to bring me over the edge." He admitted hoarsely, determining that it was time to get rid of the other clothes laying in their way before that happened.

Both now naked from bottom down and having resumed their previous positions were kissing passionately while their minds were desperately trying to focus on what their hands was doing.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's arm grazing his balls unintentionally while he was trying to manoeuvre his dick towards the blond's entrance and he felt in heaven.

"Open them wider." The young Uchiha commanded against the blond's lips and Naruto complied eagerly pulling his ass cheeks as further apart as he could.

Finally finding the location and right angle after so many attempts, Sasuke pushed as gently as he could the tip of his dick inside Naruto. In cue, the blond instantly froze, shouting into his lover's mouth. "OW! OW! FUCKING OW! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT!"

"Well, you are on top of it! Get off!" Sasuke shouted in return feeling panicked over the blond's outburst though not entirely sure why.

As if burned, Naruto rose immediately, slamming his body onto the sofa next to Sasuke. Sitting on his ass, he looked over at his lover accusingly, pointing a finger towards him. "What **w**_**as **_that?"

Sasuke blinked at him in confusion. "Um, my dick?"

Now it was the blond's turn to blink. "Oh."

Both were looking at each other with the same gobsmacked expression until, unexpectedly, the room was filled with waves of mixed laughter.

Calming down, Naruto was clutching his belly having enjoyed the weirdness of their situation. "Well, that was fucked up." He stated referring to their failed attempt at intercourse.

"Just what you would expect coming from us." Sasuke ended with a smirk.

The blond got all of a sudden serious and it made the other boy slightly worried. "Are you hurting?"

Naruto sighed. "I'm fine. I just wish things would be like this in the real life as well. Awkwardness and all. I'll take it!"

"Just what are you talking about? Real life? What?!"

"Well, you see this," he made a big wave with his hands "is not real. It's a dream. You're in my dream, Sasuke."

Said boy lifted his eyebrow in disdain. "Did my penis made contact with your brain and left some damage there?"

"Huh?"

* * *

"So, you mean _that" _Naruto spoke incredulously referring to their earlier lust driven activities "wasn't a dream?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No, you idiot. Unfortunately." He mumbled silently under his breath the last word feeling rather embarrassed of how awkward it was. Needless to say, none managed to get off as the whole moment was ruined.

"And you really mean it? She isn't your girlfriend?" a hyperactive blond was shouting happily as he bounced around Sasuke.

It was later that evening and both were on their way to the local shop to buy something 'decent' for Sasuke to cook for dinner.

Sasuke growled. "For the last time. No. She is a pupil of Shikamaru's who happens to have an affinity for fire. As I had some free time to spare and a debt to repay to the guy, I was simply teaching her how to use it. That idiot sensei of hers couldn't have helped her in any way. Is there anything else your stupid mind has concluded that would like me to clear right now?" he said between closed teeth finding his patience getting extremely thin.

Naruto pondered, scratching his chin as he went back on the events that transpired. "Oh." He lifted his finger up in the air. "You flirty bastard!"

Sasuke cast him a nonchalant glance. "If you are referring at the ramen stand incident, I knew it was you, dimwit."

"Lies."

"I sensed your chakra as soon as I entered through the gates."

"Do you _really_ feel a tingling in the pit of your stomach whenever my chakra is nearby, _Sasuke-kun_?" Naruto cheekily questioned placing his hands behind his head.

His angry glare directed at the blond promised him a clear death and that made him laugh out loud.

"Oh. One more, one more!" Naruto begged and Sasuke felt close to exasperation. "In the ramen stand you said you are already taken. What did you mean by that?"

"Really?" he replied amazedly. "Not even _you _can be that stupid."

"I mean it, bastard! You said you were going to answer whatever I wanted."

"I already told you in the note."

"Note? What note?" he scratched his head pensively.

Sasuke sighed out loud wondering why he was putting up with this idiot. "The note I sent you through my snake when you were on your mission."

"AH! Which reminds me!" he slammed his fist against Sasuke's upper arm. "That was mean ever for you."

He simply rolled his eyes at the childish display, happy that the shop was finally coming into view.

"Still, that doesn't answer my question. All that was in the note was that I am idiot."

"Rightfully so." Sasuke announced and decided he will paint the whole picture for Naruto in anticipation of having this conversation done and over with. "At the farewell party, you asked me who do I belong to. In the note, I did say you are an idiot, but I _did _underline the word _**you **_in hopes that you would interpret that as my answer, but apparently I had too high expectations for you." He smirked.

"Just a minute! So does this mean I've been angst-ing around for nothing for the past year, when I held the reply to my confession from the very beginning?" he asked incredulously as soon as he realized he ignored another rule of Kakashi's to read underneath the underneath.

"Beats me what nonsense your mind concocted."

"Hey, Sasuke."

"What now?"

Naruto rushed in front of him stopping his movements. The blond had a serious, determined look on his face, as he gulped. Serious or constipated look, Sasuke could _not_ for the life of him decide. "What?" he tried again.

"Who do you belong to?"

Sasuke sidestepped him in order to carry on with his journey. "To the biggest idiot around."

The failed attempt at hiding the content look on his face with his bangs as he passed by Naruto when he said that, registered with the blond and it made his heart flutter. It was all he ever needed to hear.

* * *

**Author note: **Yes, the sex or rather attempt at it, was intentionally made like that because whoever writes or states about a first time being perfect was either way too lucky or has no idea about it! XD

They are two virgin boys, like, come on! What would you expect? XD They can be thought though! ;)

Thanks for putting up with the long story and I hoped you enjoyed it.

A sequel might or might not follow. Didn't decide yet.


End file.
